nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ginger Foutley
Ginger Foutley is the protagonist of As Told by Ginger. She is an average girl living in Sheltered Shrubs, Connecticut. She was not considered "popular" until she became best friends with Courtney Gripling, the stereotypical "school diva". Through Ginger, Courtney is able to view how the world works outside of the popular clique. However, Courtney's "right-hand woman", Miranda Killgallen, becomes increasingly jealous of Courtney and Ginger's relationship, and stops at nothing to relegate Ginger to her previous role of geek. Aside from Courtney, Ginger has a group of loyal friends; Dodie Bishop and Macie Lightfoot, who are nearly always ready to back her up, but there are times when they (mainly Dodie) betray Ginger and she refuses to trust them anymore. At home, Ginger's mother Lois, a nurse, attempts to give Ginger advice for the majority of her situations, but, as Ginger is often too embarrassed to listen to her mother's reasoning, she ends up learning from her own mistakes much of the time. Ginger's younger brother, Carl, often attempts to use Ginger as a test subject for his experiments and twisted schemes. However, he has tried this so much that Ginger can usually tell that he is up to something, and refuses to comply. Early on in the series, Ginger did not know much about her father, who left the family shortly after Carl was born. In "Hello Stranger", she invited him to her poetry reading at school. Although he did not respond to the invitation, Ginger was convinced he would show anyway, and thus, was devastated when he didn't. In "An 'Even-Steven' Holiday Special" (the title of which refers to Ginger being torn between how to celebrate Christmas and Hanukkah at the same time after learning that she is one-quarter Jewish), Jonas returns to the family briefly after seeing Carl playing Santa Claus on the street. Though never having officially found his way back into the family, Jonas became more of an installation in the show, appearing at various intervals to give Ginger fatherly advice. Ginger is portrayed as excelling academically. A self-described "science geek", and frequent "kiss-up" to her chemistry teacher, Mr. Celia, Ginger is also a very talented writer, particularly gifted at writing poetry. In "The 'A' Ticket", her crush, Ian Richton, was paired up with her as a lab partner, but used her to get an A so he could stay on the soccer team, much to Ginger's chagrin. Ginger is a favorite of her English teacher, Ms. Zorski, due to her talent for writing. Ginger once wrote a poem entitled "And Then She Was Gone" (in the episode "And She Was Gone"), to Ms. Zorski's concern, who subsequently sent Ginger to the school counselor. Her talent for writing is expounded on in the series finale, when we are shown that Ginger has become a successful author later in life. Ginger's love life was not terribly successful throughout the course of the show. Initially, she harbored a crush on Ian Richton, which presumably ended when she discovered he was only using her to get an A in science. Another notable relationship that Ginger has had is with Sasha, a boy she met at camp. She left camp on good terms with Sasha, but when she visited him at his school in "Ginger's Solo", he tells her he has a girlfriend. Her relationship with good friend and neighbor Darren Patterson was incredibly tumultuous and underwent much change during the series. In "Dare I, Darren?" Ginger began to look at Darren in a more romantic light following Miranda's suggestion that they would make a good couple. Later on, in "Never Can Say Goodbye", she develops a physical attraction to Darren after he gets his headgear removed. Despite attempts to deny these newfound feelings, Ginger becomes incredibly jealous when Darren and Miranda begin to date. Finally, in "Foutley's on Ice", Ginger and Darren become an official couple. However, when they reach high school, Darren soon takes interest in a cheerleader named Simone. Darren then cheats on Ginger, leaving her heartbroken. She then develops acute appendicitis and has to go to the hospital. She then finds comfort in a new friend, Orion. She and Orion never have an official relationship, but more of a flirtatious friendship. In the series finale, "The Wedding Frame", Ginger "takes the leap" and is shown with Orion at her mother's wedding, but at the very end of the episode, when Ginger's future is shown, she and Darren appear to be married and have a child. Gallery Ginger Foutley2.png Ginger Foutley.png Ginger Foultey4.png Happy Red Heads Day!.jpeg Angelica, Chuckie, Tommy, Ginger, Rudy, and Daggy.PNG|Angelica, Chuckie, Tommy, Ginger, Rudy, and Daggett in the Friday Night Nicktoons opening External links * As Told by Ginger Wiki: Category:As Told by Ginger characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Characters with red hair Category:Nerds Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers